Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's Favorite Positions
by DarkMGGirl
Summary: This is a story about EdwardxJasper, EmmettxJasper, and EdwardxEmmett and their styles and preference. Yaoi/Slash Rated M for obvious reasons. You have been warned.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is just a number of situations that went on in my head one morning and I thought, why not make it into a fanfic?**

Well here it is, tell me what you thought of it alright?

* * *

When I have sex with Edward, he likes to use his inhuman speed to thrust into me fast, so fast that his lower abdomen is all but a blur. But what

is remarkable is that he always manages to keep his upper body still, so that he can stroke me slowly and teasingly even when he is screwing me

so fast that I have to grip at the mattress to keep myself from falling of the bed. And he is very accurate in his thrusts, he seems to have

memorized where my sweet spot is because every time he slides into me the tip of his dick would connect with my prostate and he would _grind_ it

against my prostate with a roll of his hips slowly and deliberately until I begged him to get the fuck on with it! His favorite position is the one with

me on straddling his waist on top of him while he's lying down, riding his hard cock. Afterwards, he would pull me to him and hold me against him

and sleep, _with him still inside me and his hand wrapped around my dick_. Needless to say that I didn't get any sleep whenever I have sex with

Edward, cause my brother is a bastard like that.

When I have sex with Emmett, he likes to use his brute strength to slam his cock into me, again and again, he sometimes hits my prostate so

hard that I was sure that it got deformed, because it wasn't normal to feel that good and be in pain all at the same time. He is very rough and sex

with him often includes bite marks, scratches, pain and all that good stuff. His favorite position is the one with me lying on my back, my legs

hooked around his shoulders, with him slamming into to me so hard that it almost broke me in two. Afterwards, he would pull out of me, turn over

so we were face to face, and sidle over so close that our stomachs were touching and our dicks are positively rubbing against each other, one

arm wrapped around my shoulders as a head pillow and the other one laying at my waist, his hand on my ass. Needless to say that I didn't get

any sleep whenever I have sex with Emmett, cause my brother is a dick like that.

When I have sex with Edward and Emmett, it is usually after I had sex with Emmett, because then I would be stretched more, because if you

didn't know, Em's as big as a horse. They like to alternate between fucking me senseless and sucking me dry, and I am not kidding when I said

sucking me dry, one time they gave me so many blow jobs that I literally ran out of semen. But they said that they didn't mind and that it was

rather convenient since they don't have to wipe it off every time I came anymore, then they kept right on fucking me. Their favorite position is

definitely the one with both of them inside me, one in front and one behind, pumping into my hole at different paces and making me wild with

pleasure. Afterwards, they would pull out of me one by one and we would all take a hot bath together in the giant bathtub in the huge Victorian

bathroom, then they would dry me gently with a fluffy white towel and we would all go to bed, together. I finally got sleep when I have sex with

Edward and Emmett, because it's that exhausting.

When Edward and Emmett have sex together, it's usually because I don't want to try all their kinky ideas. So they try it with each other, and

believe me when I say they have tried just about everything, from sex toys to bondage to spanking, and also every single sex position you could

think of, as long as one of their dicks gets shoved up the others' ass. Their favorite sex position is the one with the cock rings and the vibrators,

they would fuck each with the vibrators and see which of them can't take it any longer and finally takes the cock ring off. This is also how they

decide who gets to top who, since they aren't exactly the submissive type, they like to be the fucker instead of the fucked, not to say that they

don't enjoy being fucked by each other thoroughly. Of course I never get any sleep when Edward and Emmet had sex, who could with all those

moans of "harder!" and "faster!" and those screams of "Edward!" and "Em!", Alice and Esme are talking about getting a sound proof room for

them, because they are just that loud.

All in all, the sex is amazing.

* * *

**  
Thankyou for reading and please review just so I know that there are someone out there that's reading my story. Arigato~!**


End file.
